The orphans
by Musical-aZn-Cullen
Summary: 4 kids. Straight out of orphanage hell. They've escaped, but the orphanage is catching on to them. Now they're on the run again, only to find that being adolescents on the run is a LOT harder than they thought, and they meet some new people...vampires.
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

Quicker, faster, harder. Run. I couldn't see behind me, couldn't stop running. Some weirdly bizarre instinct told me that I couldn't stop running, no matter what. If I did, something horrible would happen. All I _could _see behind me was... blindness. If I turned around, it was almost as if I was blind, you could see so little.

I concentrated on where I was going. The area in which I seemed to be trapped was very flat, barren desert land, with a couple rocks around the outer edge. I couldn't veer off the dusty, broken path that I was frantically traveling. Suddenly, an amazing amount of pain split through my side, my feverish running faltering. I skid a couple steps, then picked up speed. Something told me that whatever was following me didn't have any mercy for people in pain.

I heard a fusion of loud _pop!_''s. Something was cracking. I took a swift look behind me and saw...nothing. Still the same old blindness. I kept running forward until, right underneath me, the arid ground ruptured. I began falling through the fissure in the earth. I twisted backward to get one last look at the blindness that was following me, and to my surprise, and horror, the blindness sluggishly faded away, until I could see what the blindness was harboring.

A pack of genetically mutated men were racing towards me, half of them human, and half of them...a mix of different animals and abilities. Some were half wolf people, some were half alligator people. Some of the ones left human were morphing into one of the two. And the humans left had spooky special abilities. Some in the front were notably fast, catching up to me, and that was not an easy feat, considering how speedy I was. Several men were exceedingly strong, the land breaking up with their every step. The scariest thing was the way their cold eyes targeted me, analyzing my every step. The suitable phrase _if looks could kill _ran through my frazzled head. I shuddered.

These freaks could only be the product of St. Sarah-Martins Orphanage. But hey, who was I to call someone a freak? Especially considering the fact that I was one.

Anyway, I twisted back around to take a look at what I was plunging toward.

Only to instantly whirl back around and face the bone-chilling super-freaks. 'Cause they looked like gentle, warm-hearted humans compared to what I was approaching.

Wishing for death, I slowly turned back in the direction I was diving in as a building I wholly and thoroughly hated rushed up towards me. And, worst of all, in one of the windows of the building I could see 3 familiarly shaped people with my enhanced super-sight.

Tears pouring down my face, even though I haven't cried in forever, I fell the last few feet into St. Sarah-Martins Orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"NOOO!" I screamed as I yanked upward from my downward spiral...And hit something familiar. As I thud back down from the force of the impact, I realized I was on my mattress, and I had hit the top bunk of my bunk bed.

I looked around and saw 3 concerned faces watching me. I smiled hesitantly to show them that I was alright, relief showing plainly on their tired faces. "Hey, what's up?" I asked in a breathy voice. "You." answered Bella, her head hanging down from the top bunk.

Okay, let me give you my whole life in a two-minute retelling. So, there's me, Alexandria, I go by Alex. Call me Alexandria and I will rip your head off. Then, there's my best friend, Bella. She is funny and sarcastic, and can always lift a bad mood. But when she's in a bad mood, beware. And you never, ever, ever want to get on her bad side.

Then, there's my other best friend, Jake. He is super nice, and always sticks up for me. He is the one to comfort me in a sad or scary situation.

Last best friend, and definitely not least, is Zeke. The most fun, the one to stay up until two in the morning with me talking and playing cards when I can't fall asleep, the one who shares my obsession with music, and the one I can tell all my secrets to. We're all 16 years old now. I'm the leader of our mixed-up crew.

We live in an old abandoned house in the mountains that we spotted once when looking for food. And here's the best part: We all have special abilities.

Not special abilities as in being able to fly or anything. No, they're more subtle than that. More like, being able to jump 30 feet into the air. And super-enhanced hearing. More on that note later. But we weren't born freaks, we were turned into freaks.

Turned into freaks by none other than St. Sarah-Martins Orphanage, run by Sarah Martins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

St. Sarah-Martins Orphanage was an orphanage for kids without parents, or kids without a place to go. Or so they told us. In reality, Sarah Martins mother founded the orphanage in hopes that kids in trouble could have a safe haven, but when she died, her daughter took over. And everything went haywire.

Sarah Martins II had narcissistic personality disorder, which meant she thought herself _way_ more superior than anyone else, and thought she thought she always had to prove herself. But that wasn't the reason she changed the orphanage. No, that was because of her twisted mind. Because the orphanage wasn't a safe haven anymore, but an unintended children's torture chamber.

Sarah Martins had a whole bunch of scientists who made untested drugs and antibiotics with illegal, foreign ingredients and tested them on men that they paid before releasing them to the public. Most all the results were the same, so the scientists declared that they needed new subjects to test on. And Sarah decided to use children from the orphanage, because they were free, had no one to complain to, and even if they could, no one would believe the poor, confused orphans once Sarah explained their ill state of minds.

Anyway, that's why we were super-strong, super-smart, and had super-duper senses.

We escaped a couple months ago from the orphanage, and I was amazed that we did because most kids became seriously ill or died before turning 10. I knew that Sarah Martin's minions were still looking for us. Thats why we were hiding in the mountains. If we went to the authorities, and busted St. Sarah-Martins Orphanage, they would probably do more painful tests on us, and put us on display. The last thing we needed.

Anyway, my life in a nutshell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Jake in a concerned tone. "What was your nightmare about?" Since all four of us grew up together in the same metal cage, we all knew each other better than we knew ourselves. Which didn't come in handy when you wanted to keep something to yourself. "Nothing." I said unconvincingly. "Yeah, you were screaming and tossing around and convulsing because you were dreaming about a scary _nothing._" Bella muttered sarcastically. I grinned. "You got me." She sighed and flipped back over onto her bunk. "I'm _so_ tired, and you _wrenched _me out of my beauty sleep with your spastic _shrieking_ because you were having a _nightmare_, and now you try to pass it off as _nothing._"

I raised my eyebrows at Zeke. "Beauty sleep? It isn't doing much for you other than making you lazy." Zeke snorted and Jake grinned. I was the one who declared never to get on Bella's bad side, why can't I take my own advice? As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I heard rustling on the top bunk. Suddenly, my head was doused with icy cold water. I couldn't move for a couple seconds. I was terrified of any water covering my head since one especially painful experiment when I was younger. But, since I was the leader, I kept quiet about my fears to focus on the others. They all knew, which is why I heard surprised gasps and an angry hiss, "Bella!"

I tensed, balled up in a fetal position, involuntarily remember the day at Sarah-Martins when a couple of meaner scientists immersed me completely in water, shocking the water with electric machinery, and spiking it with acid.

I let out a high, keening sound. I could dimly see Zeke and Jake's concern and worry through my pained reverie. I remembered the hours I was kept in the water tank, very little oxygen being pumped through a tube into my mouth, not seeing, not feeling anything but pain. I rhythmically twitched and spasmed.

I slowly started to fall out of my trance, recalling the excruciating days afterward, allowed to sit in a small metal crate by myself in a dark room while my acid-burned skin grew back. I faintly recollected smarting for weeks after the incident, and wondering what I had done to deserve the suffering. I cautiously slipped back into reality.


End file.
